Look Ahead, The Past is Behind You
by Bella-Kate-Allie-Mallory
Summary: James and Hayley Diamond live with the Mitchell's and have been since they were 7. Now, at the age of 15, Kendall and Carlos are falling for Hayley, and she might possibly be falling for one of them aswell.. What could happen? KxOC? CxOC? May Change to M.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Age 7;James's POV:

Dad was drunk.

He hit me first, calling me dirty names, then he went for Hayley.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed his leg.

I grabbed Hayley and ran.

Even though I was 7, I was fast.

Hayley was over my shoulder and she was crying softly.

I kept running to the safest place I knew of.

The Mitchell home.

I put Hayley down on the grass and spoke to her calm and soft, "Hayley... Sis... Calm down. We're gonna get help. Stay here for a moment. If you see anything, scream 'Bubblegum Marshmallow.' Ok?"

She nodded as she picked up a small flower.

I kissed her head and ran to the door, since we were on the front lawn.

I banged on the door, screaming "OPEN UP!"

I heard the door unlock and saw Logan standing there in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes, "What..."

"Logan, Let us stay here. It was bad. Real bad. Please." I felt Hayley's small hand in mine.

Logan sighed, "Come in. I'll get my Mom and Dad."

I walked in first, holding Hayley's hand and pulled her in behind me.

Mrs. Mitchell gave us some blankets and pillows and let us sleep in the guest room.

I stayed awake, knowing that the police would want to talk to me.

I looked over at my sleeping sister.

Her eyes were half open, but I knew she was asleep, her chest rose and fell slowly as she took quiet breaths.

I heard Mr. Knight and Mr. Mitchell walk in, and I sat up.

"James, they arrested your father. You're safe now." Mr. Mitchell said. Mr. Knight handed a small torn up bear to me, "I believe this belongs to Hayley."

I smiled and thanked him. He left and Hayley sat up. "Is he gone?" she whispered.

I walked over and hugged her, "He's gone. For good." She smiled.

Even in the dark, Hayley had a way of making a room glow.

I handed her the bear, "They found this for you." "Beary!" she whispered and hugged it.

She then looked down, "What if he comes back...?"

I hugged her tight, "He'll never come back. I promise." She buried her face in my chest and I starting singing her lullaby.

_'Sleep little Hayley, Don't you cry. I'm here to stay, No Goodbyes. Sleep little Hayley, Don't you fret, Soo__n you will be asleep and out of this crazy mess.'_

As soon as I finished singing, she drifted to sleep.

I smiled and slept next to her, happy he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:15 Years Old:Kendall's POV:

"JAMES! GIVE IT!" Hayley screeched, jumping up and down.

"Why? Does Hawee have a cwush?" James said in a babyish voice.

Logan sighed and looked up from his book, "James, Give it to her."

James sighed in defeat, and handed Hayley her book.

She took off running, heading for the front door.

"IMPROVISE!" James screamed and I tackled the now screaming blonde girl.

"Get off me!" she screamed, trying, but failing miserably, to push me off.

I chuckled and kept holding onto her, "Make me."

She smirked and grabbed my hair.

"Dude! She's gonna get you!" James screamed.

Logan shouted "Give up, man! She's tough!"

In the background I heard Carlos mumble something.

Probably wishing he was me.

I was off guard, and Hayley pulled my hair back, and then she was on top of me.

Still holding my hair, she grabbed my nose and glared into my eyes, "Don't. mess. with. me."

Her voice was in a hiss.

She got up and walked up the stairs.

James and Logan were laughing and saying 'Burn!'

I glared at them, then I ran up after her, knowing what I would have to endure.

I saw her door shut, and without knocking, I walked in.

She had Indiana Jones & The Raiders of the Lost Ark on.

Of course. "What?" she said, not looking up from her movie.

I stood at the door, staring at her.

She stood up and pulled me into her room.

"Hurry up and do what you need. I got skating in 15 minutes." I sighed and ran my hand through her blonde hair, stopping at her lower back, where her hair ended.

She looked at me with her heart stopping hazel eyes. I couldn't help myself. I just kissed her.

And what happened next, made me want to slap myself silly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hayley's POV:

He kissed me!

He fucking kissed me!

The little bastard.

But isn't he dating that redhead...

What's her name? Oh yeah!

Jenny Tinkler...

Does that mean... I cheated with him?

That I'm the worthless whore?

He kissed me!

So that's an exception, right?

Please tell me I'm right.

And then I realized he was still kissing me.

I tried to pull away, but damn!

The boy is an AMAZING kisser.

Then I heard it.

A small 'meow' from my closet.

Uh oh.

Kendall tried to pull away, and I knew he was going to ask, so I kissed him roughly.

Jenny's gonna kill me, but she was a total bitch...

So who cares?

I saw the closet door wiggle and I kept kissing him.

Carlos was the only one who knew about Mixi, our gray tabby mutt cat.

I hear the door open slightly and Carlos peeped his head in.

I pointed to the now moving closet, he grabbed the cat and ran.

I pulled away and wiped my mouth.

He had a crooked smirk on his face, so I slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell? Blondie!"

Now I smirked.

He glared at me.

"Oh look, at the time. I gotta go to skating. Bye."

I gave a flirty wave and left the room.

-SWITCH POVs-

Carlos's POV:

I saw Hayley walk by with her skating bag, and I knew that she was planning something.

She had that 'I've-got-a-Plan-but-I-have-no-clue- where-it's-going' look.

Even though she had left the house, I kept staring down the road, hoping she'd turn around. But she didn't.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mixi meowed.

I grabbed the box and ran inside, avoiding Logan and James, and then I finally found it.

Tuna.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:

15 Years Old:

Kendall's POV:

"JAMES! GIVE IT!" Hayley screeched, jumping up and down.

"Why? Does Hawee have a cwush?" James said in a babyish voice.

Logan sighed and looked up from his book, "James, Give it to her."

James sighed in defeat, and handed Hayley her book.

She took off running, heading for the front door.

"IMPROVISE!" James screamed and I tackled the now screaming blonde girl.

"Get off me!" she screamed, trying, but failing miserably, to push me off.

I chuckled and kept holding onto her, "Make me."

She smirked and grabbed my hair.

"Dude! She's gonna get you!" James screamed.

Logan shouted "Give up, man! She's tough!"

In the background I heard Carlos mumble something.

Probably wishing he was me.

I was off guard, and Hayley pulled my hair back, and then she was on top of me.

Still holding my hair, she grabbed my nose and glared into my eyes, "Don't. mess. with. me."

Her voice was in a hiss. She got up and walked up the stairs.

James and Logan were laughing and saying 'Burn!'

I glared at them, then I ran up after her, knowing what I would have to endure.

I saw her door shut, and without knocking, I walked in.

She had Indiana Jones & The Raiders of the Lost Ark on.

Of course.

"What." she said, not looking up from her movie.

I stood at the door, staring at her.

She stood up and pulled me into her room.

"Hurry up and do what you need. I got skating in 15 minutes."

I sighed and ran my hand through her blonde hair, stopping at her lower back, where her hair ended.

She looked at me with her heartstopping hazel eyes. I couldn't help myself.

I just kissed her.

And what happened next, made me want to slap myself silly.


End file.
